dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Daspletosaurus
General Statistics *Name: torosus *Name Meaning: Frightful Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Tyrannosauridae --> Tyrannosaurinae *Place Found: Montana USA, Alberta Canada *Discoverer: Sternberg, 1921 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Technique: 500 **Compatibility: Tab 2 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 840 **Rock/Paper: 380 *Types: **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English Series 2; Taiwanese New Series) **Defense Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 帝王の系譜 (Genealogy of the Emperor) **English: The Ancestor of the King **Taiwanese: 帝王系譜 *Card Rarity: Silver *Altered Form: Super Daspletosaurus *Name: Daigo ダイゴ (Dainason) Availability *Japanese **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-001/002/005-竜) **2007 2nd Edition (New; 029-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (019-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition (018-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (021-竜; Blitz Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (008-竜; Defense Type; ft. char. Max) **Non-sale Hot Tyrants Family *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 029-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (019-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (021-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **New 2nd Edition (New; 029-龍; Blitz Type) **New 3rd Edition (019-龍; Blitz Type) **New 4th Edition (021-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg Daspletosaurus Card 3.png|Daspletosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Daspletosaurus Card 2.png|Daspletosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Daspleto20074th+.jpg|Back of Daspletosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Daspletosaurus card.jpg|Daspletosaurus card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Daspletosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Daspletosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) DaspletoS24th.jpg|Daspletosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) DaspletoS24thback.jpg|Back of Daspletosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) DaspletoTai.jpg|Daspletosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team), Rex Owen (D-Team), Dr. Z (Alpha Gang); Space Pirates *Location: *Debut: Dance Evolution **Appeared: 18, 20 (recap), 27, 49, 63, 68, 75 (idea), 79 *Dinosaurs defeated: None Move Cards ;Fire Bomb :Daspletosaurus jumps into the air with fire in his mouth, flies at his opponent, and releases a fiery blast upon biting them! Despite using it repeatedly, it was never used successfully. TCG Stats Daspletosaurus (DKPM) ; obscured by Zoe Drake figure)]] *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: (?) *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-0??/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd/New 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :(unreadable) Daspletosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1900 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-002/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 18 anime scene *Flavor Text: This carnivore looked a lot like the Tyrannosaurus. It had a massive body and very powerful jaws. Prowling Daspletosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1900 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-004/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 18 anime scene *Description: The Daspletosaurus lived in the Cretaceous period in the same time and place as the Gorgosaurus. A carnivore, it preyed on dinosaurs like the Centrosaurus. Wild Daspletosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKBD-003/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 4th(+/S2 4th/New 4th arcade card *Abilities: ;Frenzy :At the end of your turn, you lose 1 Life Point. Fiery Daspletosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1500 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: SAS-004/100, SAS-091/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 18 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bite :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, this Dinosaur gains Bite until the end of the turn (if this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point). You can only use this ability once per turn. 091-100-daspletaisaure-fougueux.jpg|Fiery Daspletosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card (French) Anime Dinosaur King Daspletosaurus' card was activated along with his Move Card in a Bali resort hotel in Dance Evolution, eating all the food from the buffet table before retreating into the jungle. He soon returned to the hotel, where he was entranced by the Balinese music show for the tourists and started to dance, surprising but delighting the D-Team. This was interrupted by Tank's appearance, spurring him to attack with Fire Bomb, but it was blocked by Earth Barrier. Tank used her swinging tail attack, hitting Daspletosaurus, but he tossed her onto her back before going on a rampage, attacking Ace when he tried to stop him. He was calmed back down by Paris singing, after which he started dancing with the D-Team's dinosaurs. However, Tank was flipped back upright and used Earthquake from the sidelines, defeating him. His cards were picked up by Chomp and claimed by Max. Another Daspletosaurus appeared in Carnival of Chaos as part of the Alpha Gang's dinosaur amusement park, standing inside an enclosure. Like the others, its control device malfunctioned due to its hunger. The Alpha Trio tried keeping it occupied with a sign featuring what was guessed to be French toast until its food arrived, but it took a bite of the sign before jumping over its enclosure's 1-foot-high railing. It was returned to its card when a pet-sized Paris knocked off its control chip and was retrieved by an Alpha Droid, never to be seen again. Presumably animatronic Daspletosaurus chibis were also seen in the boat tunnel ride. In the finale, Rex gave Dr. Z the first Daspletosaurus to summon in the fight against the Black T-Rex. He used Fire Bomb again, and the attack hit but had no effect and he was thrown off; it wasn't shown if this defeated him, but he didn't take part in the Super Fusion Move. Mesozoic Meltdown Yet another Daspletosaurus was one of the dinosaurs held on the Space Pirates' ship under Dr. Drake's care in Two Shoguns Are Better Than One. The D-Team's parents set it loose along with a number of other dinosaurs to distract the Gel Jarks so they could escape the ship in Desert Heat. In an explanation of the Cosmos Stones by Seth in Bad Deal, a Daspletosaurus was among a crowd of dinosaurs watching the approaching meteor. In the series finale, a Daspletosaurus was seen dancing next to some other dinosaurs after being rescued from the Space Pirates' ship by Dr. Z. Personality Unlike most Fire Dinosaurs in the anime, Daspletosaurus was not normally aggressive. He had an unusual penchant for dancing, though he reacted angrily when he was disturbed by Tank, attacking her and than Ace. However, he was easily calmed by Paris and Chomp with the diversion of getting back to dancing, and eventually danced with the three main D-Team Dinosaurs, making him the only series 1 Fire Dinosaur to befriended them instead of fighting them. However, his preference for dancing was fatal because he was distracted, which allowed Tank to defeat him by surprise. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: ティラノサウルスににた肉食恐竜だ。がっしりした体で強力なあごを持っている。 **English: A carnivore resembling Tyrannosaurus, with a powerful build and strong jaws. **Taiwanese: 貌似暴龍的肉食恐龍，有著強壯的身體和強力的顎。 *It is the second Silver rarity Fire Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Torvosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Alioramus, and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire Egg card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Alioramus, and Albertosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Hot Tyrants Family card. *Daspletosaurus being a purple tyrannosaur and being portrayed as enjoying dancing in Dance Evolution is likely a reference to . *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. *When Earthquake defeats Daspletosaurus, you see his Dinosaur Card, but not his Move Card. Even when Chomp gives Max his card, the Fire Bomb card cannot be seen. Gallery Daspletosaurus Screenshot.PNG|Daspletosaurus in the anime (scene used for its TCG card) Don't Mind Me.png|Daspletosaurus sneaking food unnoticed A-Team and Daspletosaurus.jpg|Daspletosaurus in Carnival of Chaos Daspletosaurus chibi.png|apparent Daspletosaurus chibi (recolored Terry) from Carnival of Chaos das.PNG|Daspletosaurus in the Space Pirates' ship Dinosaur Extinction B.jpg|Daspletosaurus watching the approaching meteor Das_nagoya.jpg|Daspletosaurus on NagoyaTV Daspletosaurus chibi.jpg|Daigo DaspletoIntro.png|Daspletosaurus in the arcade machine's idle introduction video Navigation Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:DS Game Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Dainason Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang